The Story of Us
by xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx
Summary: He broke off with a sigh, then leant in and intertwined their fingers, squeezing them one last time. "Just be careful, alright? I don't want you or the baby ending up as monster chow." [One-shot about Poseidon and Sally's last moment together. Let's see if I can trigger your feels in two minutes.] [Now continuing with other demigods' parents!] [What's your favourite pairing?]
1. In Sync With the Ocean

**Hello, guys!**

 **Just to clarify, I'm not abandoning any stories or anything, I'm just posting this as a little side thing. I got this awesome English assessment where I had to write a prologue for a story, so I decided to share it with you all. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No, this is all Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _In Sync With the Ocean_

The ocean waves crashed like war soldiers in battle, as agitated as the solitary couple on the shore.

"Don't do this, Sally," he pleaded. "I—I need you."

A sliver of moonlight peeked out behind a cloud, bashfully observing the woman and the slender curve of her back as she embraced her companion.

The woman—Sally—pulled away and gave him a small smile. "We both knew this could never last. You must go. Your wife needs you. Your kingdom needs you."

"No," he said, anguished. "We can make this work. I'll do anything, I swear. I'll protect you from my brothers, build you a palace fit for a queen in the depths of the sea."

Her lips twitched upwards, and she gave him a gentle shove towards the water.

"Don't you be silly, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'll soon have a beautiful baby boy to help look after me."

The man froze. The whole ocean took a breath.

"You're... pregnant?"

"He'll take after you, I'm sure."

He slumped his shoulders and rubbed his brow exasperatedly. "Sally, this wasn't meant to happen. You don't understand, this is dangerous, your—our—son will have a hero's fate and monsters will plague you day and night. And the—"

"Oath, yes, I know." She rubbed her belly idly. "I think I'll name him Perseus. Didn't he get a happy ending in the old tales?" She smiled. "Perseus Jackson."

"Sally..." he tried again, advancing forwards as if approaching a wounded animal.

Sally laughed and touched his cheek. "Don't worry, I have it all figured out. Trust me."

"But—"

Her eyes twinkled sadly. "Go," she said firmly.

His shoulders sagged, finally defeated. The sea settled down, tranquil and quiet, like the calm before the storm. "You have to take care. I'll watch over you both, but..."

He broke off with a sigh, then leant in and intertwined their fingers, squeezing them one last time. "Just be careful, alright? I don't want you or the baby ending up as monster chow."

She laughed, her body rolling in sync with the ocean. "Don't you worry, I'm a tough old girl. The monsters won't know what hit them."

He touched his forehead to hers briefly, before finally stepping away. "I don't doubt it," he chuckled against her mouth. The moon gazed down solemnly.

And then he stepped into the waves, seemingly vanishing into foam, and she stood there watching the waves for a long time, hair fluttering in the breeze, arms still outstretched, searching for something she could never have.

"Say hello to daddy," she whispered to her stomach.

The waves roared in his absence.

* * *

 **I hope you like it, I'm thinking of writing some more one-shots or AUs in the future. :D**

 **What are your favourite types of AUs? And which pairings? e.g. Coffee Shop AUs, Angel AUs, College AUs, Superhero AUs, Royalty AUs, Pirate AUs, Mermaid AUs, Fairytale AUs (Okay, I should stop now), etc.**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	2. Rose Petal Lips

**Hi everyone! I thought I would continue this fanfiction, because I really liked the idea of writing one-shots about demigods' parents!**

 **Btw, I have changed the title from 'In Sync With the Ocean' to 'The Story of Us.' Taylor Swift anyone? XD**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated!**

 **This one-shot is about how I think May and Hermes could meet. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Still working on it. Give me a few millennia or so.**

* * *

 _Rose Petal Lips_

Hermes was having a bad day, and it had hardly even begun.

It was the crack of dawn in the middle of winter, and even Apollo was moving sluggishly across the sky. All the mortals were still sound asleep in bed. The world was silent.

And Hermes was delivering a troublesome and completely unnecessary 'I miss you sweetie pie' message to Persephone, with love from her _absolutely_ charming and delightful mother.

Honestly, Hermes could've been alright with this, if the message was to be sent to any other location. But of course, it had to be the Underworld, where Lord Hades had a state of the art security system installed by Hephaestus so no other gods could flash in and out of his living room. There wasn't even any reception for Iris Messages!

And if that wasn't bad enough, Hermes now had to rise at a very ungodly hour to chase down an entrance to the Underworld somewhere in Central Park that could only be opened with music. And Hermes was no musician.

Did he mention that he was having a bad day?

Nevertheless, here he was in front of the fated Door of Orpheus (a lump of rocks). He had just decided to play some catchy pop tune on his phone—he was a _huge_ Katy Perry fan—when he heard a cough from behind him.

A mortal. An insignificant, unimportant mortal with one eyebrow raised and questioning look on her face. Who even voluntarily got up at this time of the day?

Okay, she was kind of pretty. Tall and blonde with gleaming eyes and rose petal lips. Mystery woman was dressed in a jogging outfit not unlike his own, her frame lithe and graceful like a panther. If it was any other time, he would've chatted her up and asked for her number, maybe even try out a few pick up lines courtesy of Apollo ('Let me check your tag—yep, just what I thought—Made in Elysium _._ '). But as of right now, his temper was already boiling under the surface and everything about her was irking him.

The woman eyed him. "Who exactly are you?" she asked.

With a start, Hermes realised he was wearing his pith helmet—that was sprouting wings—and he was still holding his caduceus, with Martha and George hissing uneasily in the background.

"Right, okay, sorry." Hermes forced a smile and snapped his fingers. "You didn't see anything. Just a regular cell phone and a baseball cap."

Her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline. "And I suppose I'm supposed to think that the huge golden sword hanging from your hip is just an illusion."

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and sighed, task forgotten for the moment.

"You're clear-sighted, aren't you."

She neither denied nor confirmed, her facial expressions a blank slate.

Hermes groaned.

"Well. Right. I'm Hermes, god of travel, speed, messengers, etcetera, etcetera. The greek gods are alive and kicking and here I am, trying to get through these boulders so I can deliver a message." he kicked the rocks for emphasis. "You got that? Cool. Sweet. Now I need some alone time, if your puny mortal brain can compute that."

Okay, looking back on it, that probably wasn't the best way to phrase it.

The woman stared. "Hang on, so, the monsters I see, kids with glowing swords…" she trailed off. Strands of hair drifted from her ponytail and she impatiently brushed them back. "How about the visions I see? Is that normal? I—I think I've glimpsed you before, in a dream or something. You were holding a bundle of blankets…?"

Hermes, who was just turning back to the boulders, quickly faced the woman again.

"Wait, you _see_ things?"

She furrowed her brow. "Yeah, I guess. They don't really make any sense though." Her tone took on a tone of urgency. "Why, do you know anything about it, uh Lord Hermes?"

He waved her question away. "Just Hermes is fine."

He looked at her with more interest than before, scrutinizing her excellent poker face.

He raised an eyebrow.

She raised one in return.

"I think we need to meet up sometime. I can give you… answers."

He quickly checked his agenda on his caduceus (he noticed that she didn't recoil at Martha and George—bold, he liked that in a woman—but that was beside the point).

He cleared his throat. "How about tomorrow evening at six thirty, Miss...?"

She smiled slowly with her rose petal lips, a small, genuine smile.

"May." she said, voice strong and unwavering, as if accepting a challenge. "May Castellan."

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I have three questions for you guys:**

 **1) How did you find this story? Do you follow my account? Did you just look in the Percy Jackson archive? Did you google something specific?  
**

 **2) What other pairings do you want to see? I think I might do some more May x Hermes in the future. XD But any specifics? Esperanza x Hephaestus? Maria x Hades? Marie x Pluto? Emily x Mars?**

 **3) What kind of setting do you want me to write them in? First meeting? Last meeting (like my first chapter)? First date, finding out about pregnancy, first kiss, etc.**

 **Thanks for reading and drop a review on the way out!**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	3. Her Eyes, they Shimmered with Midnight

**Hi guys, long time no see!**

 **So I've been really busy lately, but inspiration struck and I suddenly decided to write a Zeus/Beryl one-shot. This one has no dialogue, but stay tuned, because there'll be a sequel for Jupiter/Beryl soon. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, never have, never will.**

* * *

 _Her Eyes, they Shimmered with Midnight_

Zeus watched the set play out, cameramen stumbling around with contraptions much too large to be comfortable and hassled looking women with their arms laden high with flamboyant costumes. Once or twice, a portly little man would strut past with his smart bow tie and blue tailored coat, chest puffed out in self-importance. Young women would sashay about and flutter heavily-coated lashes, occasionally even sending a wink or a flirty smile his way.

The King of the Gods, however, was not impressed nor easily swayed by the sultry smiles and the curvy waists. Under the guise of a wealthy upper-class man, he gazed around and sipped a cocktail vodka (strawberry-and-grapes-with-a-tinge-of-citrus-and-a-little-umbrella)l. Honestly, he should smite all these insolent mortals for daring to produce such a film— _'The Gods of Mount Olympus',_ indeed!

He snorted at the young swaggering idiot cast as 'Zeus' (complete with a tacky little crown and all), and raised his hand— surely a little zap wouldn't hurt— just as the cameras started rolling and 'Hera' glided onto the stage.

Zeus' strawberry-and-grapes-with-a-tinge-of-citrus-and-a-little-umbrella cocktail vodka crashed onto the ground.

The young starlet raised her chin, peacock blue gown spilling to the ground. She was different from the rest, he could immediately tell, carrying herself with an otherworldly grace. Her makeup was completely minimum— red lipstick to bring out the cold marble of her skin and gold powder accenting the midnight in her eyes. Her black tresses towered in an elaborate hairdo, adorned with rubies and pearls. If he hadn't known better, he would've actually mistaken her for a goddess.

Forget Hera, she could've given Aphrodite a run for her money.

 _The oath, the oath, the oath, the oa—_

She turned and raised an elegant eyebrow, one gloved hand coming up to brush her cheek as if she knew the kind of effect she had on men. She probably did.

Determined not to show any weakness, he held her gaze, face a blank slate.

 _The oath, the oath, the oath, the oath!_

Midnight eyes shimmered enticingly, promising him secrets.

Zeus' resolve broke.

…

After the scene was filmed and the crew was packed up for lunch, Zeus made his personal mission to seek down the starlet who had caught his eye.

…

He finally managed to track her down to an elaborately designed trailer in the set (with quite a few knowing smiles from the people he had asked). ' _Beryl Grace'_ was painted in a flowing cursive, coiling around the windows.

Walking towards the trailer, he noticed a pair of shimmering blue eyes at the window. She had changed her dress and was now wearing a strapless black number, hair freed from the elaborate hairdo and flowing down in waves— though her signature gold powder still brushed her cheeks.

She tilted her head and beckoned as if she knew he wouldn't be able to stay away.

…

The night was dark, yet her eyes still shimmered the brightest midnight of all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, the sequel will be called 'Her Eyelashes, they Shimmered with Gold'. :D**

 **For all of you that read my story 'Demigods at Hogwarts', I'm working on an update, so expect that soon as well!**

 **Question: What's the best Percy Jackson fic you have ever read?**

 **Tell me in the reviews, and don't forget to let me know what pairing you want to see next!**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


End file.
